Nothing else matters
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Aj Lee is the queen of college, everyone loves her and wants to be her, Aj enjoys it until she meets a girl that changes everything, Aj denies her feelings at first but with every second spent near Raven Michales she becomes even more sure that she's in love. Crap summary but give it a go good people!
1. My diary

**Chapter 1 My diary**

_I didn't want to love you but you never gave me a choice, the moment I saw you I knew I would wind up loving you. I was mean at first, crueler than I thought I could be, but you never reacted. You just ignored like it didn't matter, maybe to you it didn't. The moment I layed eyes on you I knew that my eyes would look no further. You were more beautiful than the girls in my dreams, unlike them you were real, even more real than the girls I hung out with. You looked at me with those silver eyes and I found myself falling, for the first time in my life someone looked through me, I was used to having all the attention but you didn't seem to care for mine. Your black and silver hair fell over your shoulders and I longed to run my fingers through it, I wanted to curl the silver ringlets around my fingers and watch them spring back. I wanted to run my hands over your skin, it looked soft even with the ink. Most girls didn't care for tattoos 'cept for the tramp stamp but your's, yours were beautiful and I longed to ask how far they went. You were different from the other girls, including me. I hated it but you were pretty without trying, thats why I tried to hate you, not only to hide from I knew would happen but because without trying, you were the most beautiful woman in the world. You only wore a swipe of make-up, a line of eye-liner that made your silver eyes pop, other than that you were all natural. _

_I remember poking fun at your choice of clothes colour, you wore nothing but black, apart from the odd pinstripes or polka dots but that was hardly ever. I remember everything about you and I wished sometimes that I didn't because it just drives me crazy. Well crazier than normal ha ha. I was told by everyone that loving you wasn't normal, it wasn't right, you had brainwashed me into thinking that I loved you, maybe they were right? Because when you talked, I listened. When you led, I followed. Everything you did I had no choice but go along, I don't know why but whatever it took to make you happy I would do. I don't know if you brainwashed me and I don't care because you made me happier than I had ever been. If loving you was wrong then why did it feel so right? Why did it make so much sense? Why did everything fall into place the moment I saw you? I don't know and these questions drive me batty, I wished you were here with me right now, I wished you could hold me and tell me everything is ok but your not and its all my fault..._

_I wished I could tell you that I was sorry..._


	2. BFF

**Chapter 2 BFF**

"This is stupid" Raven Michales said again pulling on her prized canvas boots. She quite liked her boots, it was shown by the fact that she always wore them no matter what. They went right up to her knees, today she decided on one red lace and one black lace. Her twin was right beside her putting on her own boots, those silver ringlets that the twins shore bouncing every which way.

"I agree Rae, this _is_ stupid" Iziah finished with her boots and decided to tie back her straight black strands.

"I don't care if you think it's stupid Iziah, this is what has to be done evidently" Shawn said again as his daughters got ready for their first day. "You two haven proven that being together is a bad move, you're always getting into trouble when you're together so I'm splittin you up"

"And how does that make good sense? Seein as how I'm the only one that can control Iziah"

"And I'm the only one that can make Rae ignore the voices in her head" Iziah piped up, Shawn had to admit they were good points but that didn't change his mind. They were going to different schools whether they liked it or not. From the looks in their identical silver eyes, they weren't liking this.

"Well then you'll just have to learn to function without each other" Shawn said simply crossing his arms, "As of today Raven will be at Saint's High and Iziah will be at Boondock High"

"Ha _Boondock Saints_" Iziah smirked to her sister, "I gotta admit I do love me some Connor and Murphy"

Raven laughed "I'll take the hot detective chick, she was pretty-ful"

Shawn stayed quiet as they went on about their precious movie, he had to admit it was kinda funny. Looking at them he was amazed that he could even tell them apart. They still looked exactly alike despite the fact they were going on seventeen. Most twins their age had all ready discovered their own identity, his girls seemed to have no interest in that, at least not on the outside. They both wore nothing but black, they both decided to keep their straight black hair and silver ringlets long, neither of them seemed interested in changing their natural silver eye-colour. Even the tattoos which Shawn had strictly forbaded against were more or less the same. Despite the fact that they looked so identical, Shawn knew there were little tricks to telling them apart, Raven always wore those damn canvas boots, even during the hottest summer she had them on. Iziah had little vampire bats tattooed on her neck while Raven had butterflies, not that you could tell that from a distance, they were both coloured red and black, so it was hard to know which was which.

"Have a good first day and please do not get into any trouble, Iziah that means you"

They rolled their eyes as they grabbed their identical black bags and headed towards school.

"This still sucks" Raven muttered as they walked to the corner, Iziah would go one way and she would go another. New town, new school, new friends. It was the exact reason Raven and Iziah hated change, it was just too much at once.

"Still we gotta do it because...I'm strugglin to find a reason here Rae"

"Me too" Raven gave her sister a short hug, "Hopefully today won't be so bad, besides new town, new trouble"

Iziah hugged her tighter "Yay!"

Thats how Raven found herself walking down the corriders to her new school, several people looked at her but none of them seemed interested enough to stop and ask if she was lost. Although she would've said that was a pretty stupid question, of course she was lost. She was new. She kept looking at the locker numbers, their system didn't make sense to her, it should've been easy to find her locker, instead she kept weaving from one side to the other looking for her number. It was like it kept moving just to annoy her.

"You look really lost" A slight twang zoomed into her thoughts, she looked up and saw nothing but a nice pair of blue eyes. Raven figured there was more too him but those blue eyes threw her for a second. For a guy, they were nice.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only a little" He chuckled at her, now Raven took in the rest of him. Shaggy brown/blonde hair flopping every which way. A ripped band shirt and even worse looking blue jeans. It seemed only his boots looked new, a shiny black that didn't match the rest of his outfit. Still it was those eyes she liked, an icy yet sky blue.

"So new chick what chu looking for?"

"My locker shockingly, your number system is all screwed up"

"What number you got?"

"Six-six-six. Huh, thats ironic"

"Over here, next to me" He grinned making Raven almost roll her eyes. The first person to actually talk to her, let alone help her, she didn't want him to leave suddenly.

"Of course it is" Raven followed him to the other side of the corrider, it seemed to her that more eyes were looking their way. It was like the boy she was with was a magnet, attracting all the attention just from being there.

"So new girl, I'm Dean"

"Raven"

Dean looked the small chick up and down, she was quite tiny. Barely reaching his chest and yet she held herself as though his height wouldn't make a difference in any case.

"So you're like full on goth-emo chick"

"Yup you got me Dean. Well done" The sarcasm dripped so heavily it made him laugh.

"So whats with the tattoos?"

"I like my tatts" Raven shrugged shoving everything she could into her locker including her hoodie, her black t-shirt showing off more of the tatts on her slender arms. Dean couldn't see an inch of skin, it was all colourful ink. He liked it, whoever did it really did have some serious skill.

"Gotta admit they're very well done."

"If there is one thing my sister can do, its draw"

"Your sister did them?"

"Most of them. I did the one on my ankle, I keep it covered cause I fucked it up"

"Get outta the way Dean!" A small girl pushed her way past him, he wasn't in the way, it was clear that she just wanted to throw her weight around.

"Piss off midget" Dean snapped back resisting the urge to smash her pretty little face in. She ingnored Raven to all extent but Raven saw her brown eyes scour over the small girl next to Dean.

"Who's the bitch?" Raven asked shutting her locker and looking to the small girl in front of Dean. Her straight brown hair slid perfectly down her small taut back. She seemed a little underdressed for school with her short jean shorts and black shirt which had _love bites_ across it.

Her brown eyes burnt on Raven, clearly she was new or else she (Raven) would've realised who she was talking too.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise you was deaf. I said who's the bitch?" Raven said again complete with sign language.

The bell rung and the small girl seemed more interested in getting to class, that slightly disappointed Raven, she could've sworn she felt a fight coming, she missed fighting. At her old school people stopped picking fights with her after she launched a boy through a window like a lawn dart. It wasn't her fault, she was aiming for the door-way. It probably didn't help that Iziah decided to apply a headlock which she refused to let go of.

"You know if you wanna be her friend you've certainly gone the wrong way about it" Dean piped up, he could see the pattern forming all ready. It seemed that every girl in this stupid school was only interested in one thing and that was to be best friends with the queen, Aj Lee. Some of them even claimed to deny it but once Aj showed them interest they quickly changed their tune.

Raven looked to her schedule, "Yeah thats my life goal Dean, to be friends with that bitch. You got me. Man you're smart"

"So what have you got first my new BFF?"

"Uh English, I have no idea where the hell that is"

Dean looked at her schedule over her shoulder, "Sweet! We have the same English class, this should be fun"

Raven could only follow him down the now almost deserted corrider, she couldn't say she felt this fun Dean was talking about.


	3. I am not a dart board!

**Chapter 3 I am not a dart-board!**

Raven was more than glad for the invention of lunch. She wondered if Iziah was having as much fun as she was, if fun meant being called out in front of every class she was in, if fun meant having to stand up in front of each class and tell them about herself. She really had no idea what she was meant to say, 'my father is a retired wrestler and because me and my twin kept gettin into trouble we were forced to go to different schools. Oh and I'm a lesbian so stop starin at my tits' Raven of course didn't say that but she was mighty close to it. Raven crashed down at the nearest empty table and pulled out her lunch and her latest book. Raven loved to read, anything and everything. There was a time that Raven did so much reading that her father began to get worried, mostly because every day she would lock herself in her room and just spend hours reading. Of course that was a time when she read only about serial killers, so perhaps that was the reason he was worried.

"Hey Goth-girl, what chu reading?"

Raven flipped her book over so she wouldn't lose her page, her eyes looking up at Dean and his friend.

"_Tales From The Crypt_."

Dean sat down opposite her, his boyfriend Seth right beside him. Seth's eyes looked over the small girl hoping that her silver eyes wouldn't start looking at his boyfriend. Perhaps Seth was a bit paranoid but girls crushing over Dean was a regular occurance and he didn't much care for it.

"I'm Seth, since this prick didn't bother to introduce us"

"Raven. Nice hair"

Seth flipped the blonde side out of his face, the other side was black. It went well together not to mention that it matched his peircing green eyes.

"Thanks, your's too"

Dean pulled her book over so he could read the back of it, no one would've thought it but Dean liked to read too. "You know you're at the wrong table eh?"

"I don't see whats wrong with it Dean"

"It's the queen bitches table"

"Whoa! Hold up! Are you sayin my sister is at this school too? That is awe-some!"

Dean laughed "It's Aj's table. And goody, here she comes."

**AJ:**

I hated seeing the new girl sitting at my table, it was a territory thing. It was mine and she had no right to try and over take that. Not to mention seeing Dean and Seth there made it worse. I hated them for a simple reason, they were alot braver than I was. For so long I had struggled with these feelings, it was wrong everyone said and I had no choice but to supress them and hope that they went away. Dean and Seth however didn't have to have that struggle, they didn't care who knew they were gay. It was public knowledge and wore their gay badges with honor and pride. Sometimes I wished I could admit that maybe I wasn't as straight as everyone thought, but I couldn't. There was too much at stake and not just my reign as queen. I got closer to the table and suddenly wished I hadn't. This new girl was beautiful. Not your regular beautiful, but somehow more advanced. Everything about her was different, her black and silver hair. Her silver eyes. The fact that her arms were raked with tattoos. Those silver eyes locked on me and for a second I swore I couldn't breathe. From a distance her face looked perfect and flawless, now that I was closer I saw that she had an imperfection. A light scar ran down her right eye, it started just under her eyebrow, (which had a cute little star stud) and stopped just as her cheek bone began. It was a flaw and yet on her it didn't stop her from being beautiful.

"Why are you at my table?" I made my voice as hard as I could, ignoring Dean and Seth to every extent. They didn't need to know that I was envious of them. They didn't have to hide.

She looked to the table as though searching for answers, "Lets see. We have a love heart with the message JK4RM, for some reason we have the nazi swas-stika. Nope I don't see your name on it so I guess it's not your table"

She had a slight twang of an accent which only made the butterflies in my belly beat faster, she wasn't allowed to be that confident around me, she didn't seem to care that I was queen bee.

"Move from my table"

Everyone seemed to stop and look at us, people holding their breaths wondering what was about to happen. Well let me tell you, my protector and bestie Tamina was about to beat her to a pulp.

"Why don't you make me pixie" Those silver eyes turned cold, before they looked like liquid metal, now they looked like cold steel.

I nodded to Tamina, it seemed almost mean putting Tamina against the new girl. Tamina was big and strong, she used to be a weight lifter until her knee gave out. She was lifting her heaviest weight and her knee gave out on her almost crushing the entire leg, thankfully she was ok otherwise. Tamina didn't weight lift anymore but she was still strong. The new girl only had one thing big about her and that was the huge tits I was trying not to stare at. Just as Mina grabbed her arm, Raven put one foot on the table and pushed back so she had the room to bring her left leg up and kick Mina right in the face. People hollered as Mina stumbled backwards holding her bleeding nose. She calmly got up and put her book back in her bag.

"Are we done? Cause if so I'd like to finish my book"

Mina wiped the blood from her nose, she was far from done and all the newbie had managed was to piss Mina off, not something you can get away with easily.

"That all you got?"

"Not by a long shot"

I had never seen Tamina lose a fight before but this one was going badly, everytime she threw a punch it would miss and only absorb one for her troubles. Mina had size but newbie had speed and alot of it. Now I was getting mad, she was meant to be in a crying heap by now, she wasn't meant to be fighting back. I snuck up behind her and punched her as hard as I could. She went down as the hollering people got louder, teachers finally showed up to try and pry us apart.

"What is going on here!?"

"We're fightin, well I was fightin, they were just flailing angrily"

"The three of you have detention after school now clear out"

"I don't think Aj can make detention, she'll be in the hospital"

The peircing in my left thigh only made me screech, she was certainly faster than anything because with the flick of a wrist she had thrown a dart, yes a _dart_ at my leg. Seriously, I am not a freakin dart-board!

She winked at me, her nose giving a cute little crinkle. Oh this is so not over.

**A/N Ever had a dart in your leg? I have it freaking hurts like fuck! Lol so thats why I added it in, onwards and your love in any and all forms is always appreciated! **


	4. Like what I hear

**Chapter 4 Like what I hear**

Iziah was lost. There wasn't any other way to put it. She stumbled down the hallways trying to find her English class. Iziah refused to stop and ask anybody, she was more than content just wondering the halls. Every door she went past was closed until she came to the end of the halls. A smooth dark voice cutting across her ear-drums.

"Now this week we will be studying the human organs and how they work within the human body"

Organs! No other word was sweeter, except perhaps blood or murder. Iziah moved until she was standing in the doorway. This class seemed alot better than English. Iziah stood in the doorway eyeing the teacher, his long dark hair tied into a tight bun. Under his white dress shirt a hint of a tattoos shone through. His gray eyes finally landed on Iziah standing in the doorway almost falling over herself to join in.

"And you are?"

"New obviously" Iziah pointed out now realising that several pairs of eyes were now on her.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming in?"

"I would love to come in"

He gestured her to come in, "And your name is?"

"I don't think thats any of your business"

"Well I would love to stand here and debate with you how it is my business but I'm trying to teach so put your ass in a seat so I can get back to teaching"

"Fine."

Iziah walsed across the front to his desk and sat down in his chair. People made their noise but she ignored it. She just wanted him to get back to his organs. If he mentioned organs, no doubt blood was sure to follow.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted, as I was saying this week we will be studying the human organs and how each one has their function and how if one organ goes down the rest are sure to follow"

"Actually thats not technically true" Iziah piped up again "The human body can function perfectly without the appendix"

"And if the appendix becomes infected to the point of removal then the other organs take a hit as well"

"That's the infection not the appendix, if the appendix is removed when the organ is healthy the body won't notice it's absence"

He let out a little laugh "Well the girl with a smart mouth actually has a brain. I'm pleasantly surprised. Now you can stand up and take a seat next to Naomi and learn along with the rest of the student body"

"Like I know who that is" Iziah rolled her eyes "Dude I'm new"

A dark skinned girl with a wide smile put up her hand so Iziah knew where she was going. "Finally someone that isn't a douche-conoe"

He ignored that jab and let Iziah take her proper seat. Her tattooed hand waved at him, "Sorry for bein so rude, do go on Mr Teacher-man"

"Thank you" He got out dryly before regaining his passion for his subject. "Now in your pairs you will write down a list of human organs and what each one does and how if they start to fail the rest of body is affected"

Naomi looked to the tattooed girl beside her, if her body wasn't so tattooed she would've been pale white, like a very fine ivory. Her tattoos seemed to shine against her black clothing. Those silver eyes burnt brightly.

"Hey I'm Noami"

"Iziah"

"Interesting name" Naomi let out a small laugh "So what was that about?"

"He started it. I don't see how it's his business to know my name"

"Well he's the teacher Iziah so it's kinda his business"

Iziah just snorted trying to not full out laugh, "I guess thats a valid point. So are you gonna tell me his name and yes before you say it, it is my business"

Naomi let out another laugh, Naomi didn't usually get along with white girls at least not at this school. It was simple really, the white girls at this school were flat out racist, Naomi didn't want a bar of their stupid race wars, she just wanted to get her education and move on. Naomi just couldn't see why the colour of her skin made any difference to the person she was. After a while it just became easier to stick to her own kind, Iziah however didn't seem to care about the colour of her skin, she was happy to work with her despite the obvious fact that she was white and Naomi was black.

"Mr Reigns"

"I have a feelin I'll be sayin that alot." "Because I get into a lot of trouble" Iziah added noting the strange look on Naomi's face "Not because I wanna bang him"

"You'd be the first, well except me of course"

Iziah cast her eye to her teacher again as he helped one of his other students "Yeah I don't see the attraction, cept maybe the tattoo but thats it"

The two new friends got on with their work, Iziah liked working with Naomi, usually she didn't like other people especially girls because most girls were nothing but catty, bitchy whores but Naomi seemed cool. At least she had a brain and knew what she was talking about when it came to the human body. Iziah thoroughly enjoyed the class that technically she wasn't meant to be apart of. She hoped Mr Reigns would let her stay in his class but she had a feeling that he wouldn't given her smart mouth. Iziah always knew that her mouth was going to get her into a trouble that she couldn't recover from. In this case a class that would help her with her future career. The bell rung making Iziah groan in disappointment, she was fully enjoying Mr Reigns' explaination on how the heart could drown in it's own blood.

"Miss new girl may I see you please and no thats not a request"

Naomi gave her an encouraging smile, "Play nice Iziah, he can only be pushed so far"

"Fine but only because I want food"

Iziah made her way to his desk, Mr Reigns' gray eyes pouring into her silver ones. "So newbie it's time you tell me your name"

"It's still not your business Mr Reigns"

"Well if you would like to remain in my class then you're gonna have to start playin by the rules"

Iziah let out a long groan as though the man had just asked her to paint the roof with a toothbrush, "My name is Iziah"

"Last name?"

"Michales"

Mr Reigns looked down his roll "You're not in this class Iziah"

"I know. Apparently I'm meant to be in English"

"So why are you here?"

"I was walkin by, liked what I heard thought I would pop in and see what the class is about"

"Would you like to stay in this class Iziah"

"Yes. Yes I would Mr Reigns"

Mr Reigns pulled out a form from his desk drawer, his signature at the bottom. "Get your parents to sign that and then take it to the office and you will be transferred into my class"

Iziah beamed a smile filled with actual happiness, now that she was in the class she would be able to participate in the disections.

"Thank you Mr Reigns"

"You're welcome Iziah. And for tomorrow leave the attitude at home"

"I don't have an attitude this is how I am with everyone"

Mr Reigns gave her a dark look making Iziah laugh

"Ha! If I don't change for my father what makes you think I'm gonna change for you"

"Because your father doesn't have the power to fail you at will"

"Now who has the attitude Mr Reigns"

"You can go now Iziah. I have papers to mark"

Iziah beamed again before happily skipping away to hand in her form. Mr Reigns let out a little laugh before going back to his papers. Iziah was certainly a breath of fresh air, he knew he would have to keep an eye on that one.


End file.
